Pain Relief
by Charli Kent
Summary: A Prank by Snape goes wrong and Remus bears the consequences, causing trouble pain and a gathering of our marauders shut up in their dorm. What else could happen to the gang? This is a Marauder's friendship with some Jily splashed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

James watched as Remus entered the room… even though the full moon was six days away he had that pale complexion and pained nauseous look that was usually attributed to the night before. "What's wrong mate?" James asked, "Why do you look like shit this early?"

"Just Snivellus being annoying, apparently I'm a suitable target for his tricks when you're not unwary in the corridor." Remus sighed, worn out by the closeness of the full moon and by the prank of Snape's which had this time been a boggart.

"Okay… but you've had many tricks played on you…and you usually just look scared out of your mind for an hour or two… right now you look like your 'Furry Problem' is tomorrow"

"Prongs, you try being made to face a Boggart in a shortcut out of class when you're a werewolf and then tell me how it feels. It took half my power to stay human while I did ridikulus."

"Well is this going to affect what happens in a couple of days?" James asked.

"God, I hope not, I've never faced a boggart unknowingly this close to a full moon. Perhaps just in case you guys should stay away this time though." Remus looked down hearted as he made the suggestion, but it was more important to keep his friends safe than make his condition easier to bare.

"And let you see what happens by yourself," James said with a grin. "Never!"

"Better that I see what happens by myself than you or Padfoot or even Wormtail get hurt." He was serious as he faced James, but was obviously reluctant to transform without his friends nearby.

"Eh, you're just tellin' me that to try and scare us off… But we may want to leave Wormtail… He's very clumsy." James said, daring Remus to say otherwise.

"True, he's also you're way under the whomping willow since you and Padfoot don't tend to use magic on your way to the shrieking shack." Remus smirked, although he felt a little bad about insulting the rat behind his back.

"What would happen if you met another boggart before you change this month?" James asked, curious to the results.

"Well if I didn't know I was going to run into one I'd likely be made to transform and terrorise the school, not caring who tried to stop me, unless as usual they weren't in human form, I guess." Remus answered before spotting a mischievous spark in James's eyes, "No Prongs, Don't suggest it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," James said with a smirk… "Now what are we going to do to Snivellus to get back at him? Or are you already getting to that rehabilitating thingy-ma-whatever you call it where you can barely move because your insides are on fire or something?" James asked.

"Fool I'm getting back to my normal self, or just about. Hmm, I don't know how to get Snivellus back, but I bet Padfoot has some extreme ideas we can tone down a little to get him back. Where is he anyway?"

"No idea, most likely snogging some poor girl."

Remus grinned, "Who is his choice for this week I wonder? Another friend of Lily's perhaps?"

"I hope not… Evans hates me enough already… it'd be a miracle if she even talks to me after last week."

"What could you have done to stop her talking to you I wonder." Remus elbowed James, "Apart from pranking the guy she thought was her best friend and being the cause for Snivellus calling her a 'you-know-what'. Or has there been more annoyance caused by you that I don't know about?"

There are probably loads more," James said.

"Oh, I just remembered, Lily hasn't actually spoken to the slimy git since, however much he's tried, nor has she told me off for mentioning you or Sirius during our prefect duty at all, when she usually does at the mention of one of your pranks." Remus smiled as he watched James absorb his words.

"Is that good or bad?" James asked.

"Probably good because it either a) means she's taking an interest in you, and is making sure to be fair, and accept me talking about Sirius too, although you two rarely do anything without each other, or b) means she's too upset by the loss of her best friend to care, in which case you can be the one to cheer her up and get her to fall in love with you that way." Remus had an idea that these might both be wrong but hid it from James very well.

"You are starting to be quite the planner Moony," James said with a smile. "I'll have to try that."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I've always been a planner, but just not the one to plan pranks, and you always go to Padfoot for help with Lily, after all he is the one with a new girlfriend most weeks."

"I wouldn't call them girlfriends… just his temp. Kissing partner," James said, pointing out that they never lasted long at all.

"Whatever you want to call them Prongs, my point is his ideas work for getting a girl for a short amount of time, and only on girls who judge on looks and has never had someone that they care about even just as a friend, like Lily cared about Snivellus. You can't win Lily with those techniques." Remus explained, hoping what he said made sense to James.

"Ok… so I'll come to you now, and you may rest up so you might not be able to miss any extra days this time. That boggart really took its toll on you."

Remus hit James on the arm, "Whatever, I'll be fine, look who Padfoot has brought back this time." Remus nodded towards the door, where Sirius had just entered with a dark haired girl.

"Sirius… can you come with me for a sec?" James asked, "And Remus... upstairs NOW!" He said sternly once again to Sirius James said, " Snivellus caught Moony off guard with a boggart and somehow he says it triggered "you-know-what" and he looks like shit already… keep her OUT of the room… and the faster she's gone the better… we need to sort this whole thing with Moony."

"Prongs, Stop it, I've told you I'm fine, I'm not going to transform, Just apparently look like rubbish for a few days extra." Remus snapped. "But Padfoot I agree, get her out of here, but do me a favour and don't go too extreme." He added, leaving the room.

"Sure Prongs, let's talk, and girl, you heard the boys, I think you need to leave." Sirius said, pushing the girl he was with out of the room again.

"Wait! Sirius what are you doing?! No! You PROMISED me!" She protested as he pushed her out the door.

"Promises are broken the instant friends are in need. You saw my friend unwell, get out of the room, NOW!" Sirius growled the last word, scaring her enough that she couldn't get out of there fast enough. "Now I've got her out, what are we planning Prongs? Destruction? Embarrassment? Or a bit of both?"

"Well… we've gotta figure out if it started BEFORE the boggart and was just sped up by it… or if it really was the trigger, Moony… were you tired more than usual this morning?" He asked.

"Prongs, you just sent him up to bed, and now you want to talk to him about his tiredness and the boggart?" Sirius muttered.  
Remus just looked at him. "We were up half the night plotting, so yes I was more tired than usual, but definitely not in the furry little problem way."

"Sirius… if I really started talking about that with YOUR 'friend' here… how would she react… and Moony… are you sure?" He asked.

Remus pulled a face, "Someone call Lily in. This dissecting why I'm unwell is getting annoying. No I'm not sure, what is it you want me to say James? That we need to check our moon charts to ensure it's not too soon, or that we need to go and talk to Dumbledore about whether a blue moon makes my transformation affect me sooner than just the full moon? Why don't you tell me why I look this way, and then sort it out?"

"Wait… it's a blue moon this time?!" James said curiously.

"Yes, the second full moon this month, or didn't you notice, occurs once every 3.4 years and is called a blue moon. It normally affects me maybe two days sooner than a normal one, but not almost an entire week sooner." Remus snarled, moving to close the curtains around his bed.

"So what is it?!" James asked…"Just shut up… leave him be…" Sirius said, not usually the one to settle disputes.

"What is what? And I thought you wanted me to rest?" Remus sighed, more tired and easily angered than his usual self.

"Oh…yea go…" James said.

Sirius smirked, "We can find out what's caused this in the morning James, don't panic over it, although you already seem to have done, or has he said something about Lily to get you so energetic?"

"So Energetic?! What's that supposed to mean?!" James snapped.

"Prongs, you're ordering me about in trying to find out what's up with Moony. You told him to go to bed and then insisted on talking about his furry little problem, it's like you're trying to think on so many things and do all of them at once, just chill out and let's plan a prank on that slime ball Snape already, to get him back for the boggart."

"Slime ball isn't enough for that greasy bag of dragon dung!" James close to yelled.

"OY! RESTING HERE!" Remus roared, from behind the curtains.

Sirius quickly dragged James out of their dorm, down into the common room. "Exactly my point. Shut up and tell me what has actually got you so mad."

"WHO SAYS I'M MAD!?" James loudly said.

"Okay, backing off now, when you want to talk find me, Prongs, but really, you normally decide to plan a prank when one of your friends is targeted by Snivellus, or just give Moony chocolate and order bed rest when he gets like he is now. So just what has you so annoyed?"

"He just reminded me how every time I try to talk to Evans it blows up in my face." James said obviously irritated.

Sirius nodded sympathetically, "Well it does, and she has been getting harder for you to talk to recently. I can try to get her to go out with you, but I might point out that she definitely doesn't like those death eater wannabe's and last week you made her see the git for who he is finally, so some good has started to come of it."

"Well… Moony also said to stop taking your advice…" James said semi-meekly

"Yeah, you are serious about Evans, and since when have I been Sirius about any of my flings Prongs? Ignore me unless we are completely focused on you and Evans." Sirius suggested cheerfully, not minding having his advice ignored by his best friend.

"Wow… you took that …well." James said.

Sirius shrugged, "What can I say Prongs? We all know Moony is the logical one who sees things more like they are than us two, and I had just said my suggestions weren't working."

"Should we get going before Lily comes down or that random girl you brought comes back?" He asked.

"Probably, but the random girl would only come back to curse me to kingdom come. It was one of her promises if I kicked her out of the room at all." Sirius laughed, knowing he wouldn't get cursed by the girl who cared too much about popularity.

"Who's going to do the cursing?" A voice asked… James instantly recognised it as Lily's.

"I guess we left that a little late. Just a Ravenclaw I was with earlier, before this guy insisted on some big talk that's only just finished. Or do you mean on Snivellus for pulling the worst prank he could have done on one of our friends? In which case it is us." Sirius answered quickly.

"Wait.. Did you just say that Severus pulled a prank on one of YOU for once?" Lily asked shocked.

"Actually, he has been all the years we've been at this school, only he's had the sense to do it when you're not around and not tell you about it, only this time he's gone too far. You'd probably have heard sooner if it wasn't for Prongs having the pride and us both having the pranks to get him back without you needing to know." Sirius was casual in giving this information to Lily, barely giving a damn that James would probably moan about it later.

"Severus… Doing what?... For how long?!" Lily asked again.

Sirius sighed, pretending to be hard done by from all the questions, "Honestly Evans, have you had your eyes open at all in the time at Hogwarts? Have you seen the death eater the creep wants to be? Or even acknowledged his idea of 'fun'? You know he hates us so why insist on asking questions you can answer yourself? And Prongs, are you actually going to join in conversation yet?"

"Wahl…Oh… I just can't believe you finally decided to tell her… Moony said not to…" James stammered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony said not to tell her what? That Snivellus pranked him? Or that the git has hated us for years."

"Everyone knows he hates us." James said. "Yea! But he had a reason!" Lily suddenly spoke up.

"Yes Evans, I know he had a reason, did it ever occur to you that he might be giving us a reason too? Or did you think we picked on him purely because he was a Slytherin? I'm sorry but none of us are the type of guy to act like that." James turned an icy glare on Evans for the first time ever, annoyed by her apparent blindness to what had been going on for ages.

"Why are you taking it out on me?! Why is he doing that Sirius?!" Lily asked loudly.

"Calm down, both of you, and he isn't. He's giving you exactly the same treatment you've been giving him, because he's stressed and worried and tired, Evans, as well as because you're still protecting the slimy git, so I think after today, he's giving up and focusing on making sure he understands why Moony feels so bad." Sirius muttered, trying to act like there was nothing happening to require the stares that were focused on them.

"Wait… what's wrong with Remus?!" Lily said, forgetting her mini-argument with James a second before.

"Nothing we can't handle, in fact we're just on our way to find someone who might be able to help us, so if you'll excuse us, We'd better go." Sirius lied smoothly, refusing to let his worry over the apparent change in their friend show.

"No, tell me!" Lily demanded… "We can't, not now… it doesn't concern you." James replied to her.

"If we thought we could then you'd know, but right now, let us go, we need to find a professor who could help us. We'll see you around Evans." Sirius's tone was final as he spoke, leaving Lily no choice but to let them go.

James followed Sirius out, asking, "What are we going to do?"

"Either plan revenge, or find a Professor, but either way that was an interesting conversation with Evans wasn't it?"

"Yea…" He said, blushing for some reason.

Sirius looked at James, "Don't tell me, You noticed she really didn't like you being cold to her for a change and that got you more interest from her than you've achieved before when you've been just about begging for her attention.

"But I'm not going to be cold to her all the time just so she will talk to me!" James told him…"Now who are we going to find?"

"I'm tempted to say let's find Dumbledore, but he's busy being headmaster. Come on, let's go to the hospital wing and talk to Madam Pomfrey. Of course I don't expect you to be, hell this is probably the time when she'll need you being yourself most, but we've given her enough to think on for a while now." Sirius led the way to the hospital wing, quickly, worried but controlled in his worry.

James was nervous and fidgety the whole way towards the hospital wing… It was obvious he wasn't handling the stress of Remus's current condition well.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need your help," Sirius said as he approached the school nurse.  
"Well what is it? What mischief have you two gotten into this time?" The woman was tired, and clearly wanting to get them out of the way.

"Well it isn't me or James who need your help if that's what you mean. It's just we're worried over Remus, he seems, how to phrase it, nearer the full moon than he should just no. He encountered a boggart unexpectedly today and we think it might have caused something to happen." Sirius tried to explain, watching James get even more fidgety.

"Well that's just strange." Madam Pomfrey said, "Had he been experiencing any other symptoms this morning?"

"No, not that we noticed, but he said something about the blue moon making his symptoms come on a day or two sooner, but never this much sooner."

"Yes, it is a blue moon next week…" She said curiously…"I'll look into it."

"In the meantime is there anything we can do to help him? Does he need to go to the shrieking shack sooner or something?" James muttered, nearly to quiet to be heard.

"What was that? You know you're not usually the quiet one James…" She said.

"In the meantime is there anything we can do to help him? Does he need to go to the shrieking shack sooner or something?" James repeated clearer this time but still shaken over his friends trouble.

"Well... I don't think he will change sooner, but it may be much stronger" Madam Pomfrey said

"And again is there anything we can do to help him feel better now? Other than insisting upon him resting?" Sirius asked, wanting to at least talk to Remus about what sort of prank was played on Snivellus for his trick.

"Meat..." She said... "Lots of Meat... Do you want me to write a pass for you boys to be able to go down to the kitchens directly whenever he needs it?" she asked

James looked momentarily surprised at the idea they'd be able to roam at night with permission for once. "Yeah, we want to do our best for Moony. Thanks Madam Pomfrey," He replied, gratefully.

James and Sirius took the note from her and told her they'd tell her if it got any worse then set out for the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

"James, Do you think this could be used for setting up the prank?" Sirius muttered, holding up the note they had received from the healer, and now wanting to get plotting again, after about three chances to plot against Snape being pushed aside.

"Yea, probably... what's the foulest food you can think of to drop on him?" James said

"My old hags attempts at cooking spring to mind, but we can't really get them here" Sirius smirked.

"She'd even try cooking?!" James asked "She'd get a bit of mess on her and flip!"

"She tried once, in an attempt to make me realise how much of a family we really are after my first year. That was too much of a mess for even a dog to eat, and I've seen some of those muggle dogs' foods and know." Sirius pulled a face, and then carried on thinking about what could be dropped on the Slytherin. "We would have to use magic to make anything in this castle bad enough to be dropped on him."

"well... house elves are magic... and they make all of the food... can we just ask for something foul?" James wondered aloud

Sirius sniggered "And watch their horrified faces as they decide we're unhealthy contaminated beasts who should be forbidden from the kitchen for suggesting there is anything foul allowed in the school?"

"Oh... yea... that might not work since we need things for Moony..." James said... suddenly twitchy again

"Prongs, why are you so twitchy? What's happened?" Sirius sighed, giving up the plotting as his friend kept acting strangely.

"I'm not twitchy!" He protested

"Yes you are! And I want to know why!" Sirius countered easily, set on stopping or at least knowing whatever it was that was bothering his friend

"No, now leave me be!" James said, rushing towards the Pear painting that Madam Pomfrey told them about

"Like that's going to happen James. We're friends, helping each other remember? Or have you done something that led to this or whatever?" Sirius was sarcastic as he replied to his best friend, however much he knew it wouldn't help.

"Just leave me be for a while... I need to sort some stuff out" James said sighing

"James, I want to help you, you fool. I'll leave you be for today, but this isn't you and we can't help Remus if you have problems that you refuse to share, because if you haven't noticed even Evans noticed something off with you today, so Remus probably has done too."

They walked in silence into the kitchen which was busy even at this hour

Elves swarmed up to James and Sirius as they walked in, offering tea, cakes, éclairs, and a whole assortment of different foods.

"We just need a pile of really rare meat" James said to them... taking a cake in the process "And something really smelly"

"Yes Master James, Sir, Straight away Sir!" Chirped the house elf nearest to them, rushing off in the direction of what looked like an area for the preparation of fish.

"Well, these are really helpful. I think I will take a couple of cakes" pondered Sirius while meat was pushed into James's arms.

"Yea, much better than kreacher..." James told Sirius as he struggled with holding so much "I think this is enough for now" He told them

"Don't remind me of the demented thing our family calls our house elf. What creature could have its lifetime's dream to have its head put on the wall?" Sirius laughed, helping himself to a couple of cakes and working to keep them away from the raw fish he'd just had put into his arms.

They left the kitchen hoping no one would see them on the way back towards the dorms carrying back the meat, fish, and a small pile of sweets

"Can you imagine Moony's face when he sees the fish? He'll think we've gone insane." Sirius joked, just wanting to chat as normal, for a while.

"Yea... we should show that too him and tell him that's what madam Pomfrey told him to eat... you know how much he hates it" James said feeling happy again

Sirius laughed, "You can tell him that then, I value my life as it is."

"Well I'm able to stand you when we drag you off some poor girl... so I can do it" James said laughing "Just think if someone saw us coming down the hall laughing like maniacs with meat, fish and mini cakes!"

"Hell, we'd be carted out of here and into St Mungo's I bet, both shouting "But it's for Moony, Believe us, Remus Needs It!"

"yea... we should get caught just to see..." James said smiling

Sirius smirked, "Well we can't know if we're going to get caught or not unless you have the map with you."

"Oh this?" James said struggling to shift all of the meat onto one arm and grab the map from his back pocket

"Yes that, come on, let's see if we can get caught by some body. Hand it here, I can manage to balance it better than you." Sirius moved the cakes into one hand balancing the fish over the arm, and took the map. "We solemnly swear we are up to no good." He muttered tapping the map.

The map flourished to life and showed that most people were out of the hall but Snape was a few halls down from where they just were

"Well we could get caught by Snivellus, but that's not as fun as pranking him, so where's best to prank him?" Sirius asked as they watched the spot labelled Snape moving.

"We could wait till he comes over here and drop the fish on him?" James suggested even though he knew it wasn't nearly good enough

"Tripping jinx, stairs turning into a slide and then fish landing on top of him sounds better though." Sirius suggested.

"We can make him slide down on the fish and also make him fall into another pile on the way down?" James suggested

"that would be fine if they'd given us two fish, but we only have one. I guess it a multiplying charm time." Sirius agreed.

Once they rigged the trap for Severus they hid and waited for him to come down the hall

All the time Sirius was watching the map to keep an eye out for anyone else coming down the corridor, and for Snape changing his route.

He finally showed up and James preformed the Tripping curse as Sirius yelled "THAT'S FOR MOONY!"

Snape glared up at them as he slid on the fish, "FOOLS!" He cried, near screaming as he landed in the pile of fish at the bottom of the slide/stairs.

"Quick! Let's run for it!" James yelled, knowing that they didn't really need to but wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline that came with a good prank

Sirius smirked, running off, and deciding to turn into a dog as they got out of sight of Sirius.

"Show-off" James said changing himself as well

They found people ahead of them staring as a stag and dog raced through the hallways, a few people rubbing their eyes to check they were actually seeing properly.

As they got closer to the common room they both changed back, James with his pile of meat in his arms instead of wrapped in his cloak in his mouth and Sirius saying "Darn! I forgot the cakes!"

"Clever, Padfoot! Now some greedy person will have stolen them. Who cares anyway, we can go back and get more later. Let's get this meat to Moony already." James laughed, going straight up to their dorm.

Luckily Lily wasn't in the common room to wonder why he was carrying an armful of meat up to the dorm

"Moony? Are you awake? And ok?" Sirius called as he entered their dorm.

"GO AWAY!" He roared (like a true Gryffindor

"Good idea, but no luck, my friend. We brought you some meat, if you want it." James said, pulling the curtains on Remus's bed open.

Remus's eyes were bloodshot and his colour very pale... "WOAH!" Sirius shouted and a Half asleep Wormtail yelled "WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Typical Wormtail, he hasn't even noticed that Moony is a bit off colour. I'm beginning to think we need to get you out of this dorm, Moony."

Remus just moaned

"Oy! Wormtail, get out of that bed and help us already!" James said, throwing the meat onto Lupin's bed before walking over to drag Peter up.

Peter was already snoring again when James started dragging him out of bed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled, then he saw Remus and said "What's wrong with him? His eyes are all messed up and he looks like he has no blood left"

"Well done, Wormtail. As usual you are amazing at telling us the obvious. Now can you help us or are you one of the marauders just for the protection?" Sirius muttered.

Peter didn't respond... "Slow down Moony!" James said to Remus who was tearing through the whole package of meat they brought

"Yeah, we can't spend all night going back to the kitchens every ten minutes." Sirius agreed, watching some colour return to Moony's face.

"You might have to..." Remus said to them feeling guilty

"Apparently so, do you need us to get you more now or are you ok for half an hour?" James asked concerned.

"Well..." Remus said, looking at the floor..

"I'll go, Prongs, keep an eye on him, and Wormtail, you're coming with me." Sirius dragged the boy with him as he headed back to the kitchens.

"Don't leave behind the cakes this time" James said to him "Cakes?" Wormtail asked

"I won't, I can't promise I won't eat them on the way back though." Sirius winked, leaving the dorm.

"SAVE AT LEAST 3 FOR ME!" James yelled as he was closing the door

Remus watched Sirius and Peter leave before muttering, "You're thinking about cake, I'm devouring meat, and nobody knows what's happening with me do they?"

"what? Sorry.. I was thinking about that cake" James said with a smile

"You know what I said Prongs," Remus said with a laugh.

"We asked Madam Pomfrey and she didn't really know" James said twitching again

"Have you managed to find Dumbledore? He might know, and you've gone twitchy, would rather not talk about whatever is happening with me?"

"I'm not twitchy!" James snapped

"Quit yelling and tell me what's bothering you Prongs." Remus stayed calm, somehow, even though he wanted to blow up being in this state.

"Everything..." James said quietly, head down hoping Remus didn't hear

"Everything is a heck of a lot to be wrong."

"Well it seems to be true!"

Remus sighed, "Okay, names the first thing that's wrong after my condition?"

"Evans" He said... somehow calmly

"What's wrong with Evans, or between you and Evans?"

"I don't really know!" James said twitching again

"Prongs, I'm not judging, or even interfering, I just want to know what's bothering you so much." Remus muttered.

"It's what's wrong with me! That has to be it! That's why EVERYTHING goes wrong!" James confessed

"WHAT'S GONE WRONG?" roared Remus, the effect of his state finally making him lose it. "HAS EVANS TOLD YOU TO DROP DEAD? HAVE YOU FAILED YOUR CLASSES FOR CERTAIN? ARE YOU IN IMMENSE PAIN DAYS EARLIER THAN YOU SHOULD BE? HAVE YOUR FRIENDS ABANDONED YOU?"

"WHO SAYS WE ABANDONED YOU?! WE WERE JUST GETTING YOU! WHAT YOU NEEDED!" James shouted back

"NO ONE SAID THAT I WAS SUGGESTING WHAT WOULD MAKE ME BELIEVE EVERYTHING WAS GOING WRONG!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING!?" James asked

Sirius walked in with his arms loaded with meat. "Because you made Moony lose it in this state, and because there are some very freaked out people in the common room, including a worrying Evans, who just heard everything both of you yelled." He answered smoothly.

"Oh... I forgot about the other people who were asleep" James said with a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach... "They could hear it in the girl's dorms too?"

"Yes, you were about the loudest I've ever heard you."

"Who? Me or moony?" James asked

"Both" Sirius replied, grimly.

"And that's saying something" Remus snapped

"What did they say about the meat?" James asked

Sirius laughed, "Nothing, they were more interested in the cakes, but don't worry I saved us some, while Wormtail loaded me with his meat and decided to share the cakes with everyone."

"You know," Sirius started while he threw a couple cakes to James and one of the packages of meat to Remus "You two are acting like a bunch of hormonal teenage girls... You both are crazy yelling at each other... and then take it out on food" He noted watching James devour his cake and Remus rip apart the meat

"We are hormonal teenagers at least, but I haven't seen any of the girls here having shouting matches quite like that one Padfoot." James said between mouthfuls

"Well... luckily not all hormonal teens are werewolves too... then we'd have a real problem" Remus said with a chuckle

There was a knock at the door then, Sirius opened it to find Lily Evans stood, still looking really worried. "Well. I didn't expect to see you coming to check on us Evans," He smirked.

"Who was doing all the shouting? And why won't you open the door all the way?!" She demanded

James moved over to the door. "Well it was me and Moony doing all the shouting, and we can't let you into our dorm tonight, as much as you might be welcome at other times. Remus has come down with something and we're making sure you don't get hurt, because he keeps getting kind of mad."

"Remus is sick!? Let me in" She demanded again

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We just told you we can't, Madam Pomfrey has told us what we can do for him, and you Breaking the Rules would not help the situation at all, particularly with Prongs acting weird randomly too."

"Stop it!" James said smacking Sirius on the back of the head

Lily rolled her eyes, used to the two of them. "Just let me in Potter, or is it something to do with the blue moon making him worse?" She said, shocking the two boys by her implied knowledge of Remus being a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

**Author's Note:** This is labled as Humor for a simple few reasons, and dear readers they are immaturity, insanity, and laughter. Enjoy!

* * *

They both looked at her blankly their mouths hitting the floor... Sirius moved aside and let her in

"Hello Lily, what have you just said to James and Sirius to shock them so much?" Remus said, calm again after having more meat.

"Nothing Remus... you've got some red stuff at the corner of your mouth by the way..." She said wiping it off of him

"How, What, How did you know? wait... What?" James stammered, watching Lily evidently decide to act the nurse.

"Looks like Evans has a thing for Lupin... Tough luck..." Sirius said.. evidently recovered from the shock

Remus rolled his eyes, "No she doesn't Padfoot."  
Lily turned to look at James who still seemed in shock. "Well, Potter, I worked it out the same way you did in forth year, but wasn't sure until Dumbledore decided I needed to know it if I was going to be a prefect alongside him. And Sirius if I felt anything for him other than friendship do you really think I'd force my way into your dorm so calmly just in order to help make sure he's fine? What caused this anyway?"

"You remember how we were all mad at Snivellus earlier?" Sirius asked while James started twitching again

"His prank? What was it?"

"Oh... nothing just a boggart that we think triggered all this" Remus said causally and gestured to himself

Sirius looked thoughtful, "Although it doesn't seem to be the only possible cause, because I doubt just a boggart would have this much of an effect on him, so maybe the full moon does have something to do with it."

"Wait... so Severus made Remus look like this? and what did you do to get back at him?" Lily asked suspiciously "nothing much.. we just gave him some food... and some cakes" Sirius said with a smirk

"Yeah, there wasn't even a case for public humiliation, no one else was around." James added.

"What did you two REALLY do?" Lily asked

"Trip him over, watch him slide down some smoothed stairs on some fish into a big pile of fish at the bottom, then run off forgetting the cakes we'd gotten at the same time. Like Padfoot said, nothing much" James elaborated.

"Where did the stairs lead to?" Lily asked concerned

"Second floor corridor and a brick wall, like staircases tend to lead to." Sirius carried on unconcerned, "Now, we actually have a friend in need here, so if you don't mind, I think Snivellus played a worse prank than we did, especially since he was perfectly fine when we left, getting up and throwing the fish to one side."

"Ok... so what can I do to help? and why is James so twitchy?" Lily asked

"We've been asking him that all evening Lily, as yet he hasn't said. It's almost like he's feeling guilty and blaming himself for the prank Snape played." Remus answered, watching as James stood twitching.

"DO YOU GUYS REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" James suddenly shouted

"YES!" Sirius, Remus and Lily all shouted back at him in unison.

"Ok! Well... I could have stopped Severus... I saw him going down the hall with a big cardboard box... I had no idea what was in in... but now thinking about it I realized it was the Boggart... I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! But i didn't! and Moony and Padfoot already know the other reason why..." James admitted twitching more than ever

"For Merlin's sake! Am I always going to be the reason for you being on edge Potter?" Lily exclaimed, but stopping any response with her next comment. "I could have stopped him to, he was my friend, if you haven't noticed, before he called me, you know."

"Yes but you didn't see him with it... YOU WEREN'T THERE! I could have stopped it!" James shouted

Lily slapped James when he shouted before saying, "Potter, since when do you actually pay Severus the time of day to notice him when you're not hexing him or playing tricks on him?"

"That's what I'm saying! If only I'd done that to him... and he wouldn't have had time to get to Moony!" James said pleadingly

"Remus, any ideas on getting through his thick skull?" Lily sighed.

"Kiss him?" Remus suggested, not thinking she'd actually do it

Before James had registered what Remus had said Lily's lips were pressed against his with determination, Lily pulled back with a smile, "Now are you going to shut up and let Severus be held accountable for his own actions or keep blaming yourself?"

"Maybe after one more kiss" He said with a smirk, twitching a little less

"I'd say yes, but I think Remus will need someone to go and get more meat pretty soon." Lily said, turning to face Remus as she spoke, noticing that he was looking more on edge again.

"Yea, but where does it all go?" Sirius asked

Remus shrugged, "It goes into the energy that's used for the transformation, as well as into sustaining by body as it rages in the time before the transformation, I think." He muttered

"So do you poop?" Sirius asked him... actually curious "SHUT up Sirius!" Lily yelled and smacked him over the head "Who needs to know if he poops or not?!"

"What the hell are you two on about? I'm human, whether I'm a werewolf or not, although every animal poops, so Sirius is being an imbecile." Remus sounded amused by the scene.

James, who previously just stood there twitching asked "I think Sirius's question was do you poop MORE when you eat more if you said it all turns into transforming energy?"

"Anyway, before you all get any weirder where do I need to go to get more meat for Remus?" Lily said, cutting into the weird conversation that Sirius had started, and moving towards the door, before turning to look expectantly at Sirius and James, waiting to be told directions.

"We'd better go with you... so you have enough arms to carry it all... or we can just put 'ol fuzzy butt here under James's cloak and bring HIM to the kitchen so there's no need to go back and forth" Sirius said

James stared for a minute, then decided "No, I'll go with her, you can stay and argue with Remus while we go, otherwise he might get mad and attack the curtains."

Remus moaned and said "Ok, off then you two..." and Sirius added "MORE CAKES!" at the sound of "cakes" Wormtail popped in "Cakes!?"

Wormtail, you can come and get meat for Moony with me and Lily, you're carrying the meat though." James told Peter, clearly wanting the cakes to last longer than Wormtail would let them.

They went down the hall and cautiously James held Lily's hand, seeing how she'd react

"Just because I kissed you doesn't mean everyone needs to know we might be together James." She muttered, to quiet for the oblivious Wormtail to hear.

"Why not?" James said with his usual smirk back

"Because I don't even know why I kissed you, and I don't want to get more insults thrown at me by Severus." She hissed, uncomfortable with the subject even though she had started it. She didn't know why she liked James, or why she gave a damn about him after how he had acted to her ex-best friend, but Lily did know she would prefer not to face Snape's reaction too soon.

"You can wait to tell him..." James said reading her face.. and gave a slight twitch again

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're still twitching, and in this school news travels fast, but Pettigrew is oblivious and ahead of us."

"Just let him go... he won't notice we're gone" he said taking her hand again

"And that's basically what I meant" Lily stopped walking and waited until James turned to look at her, before kissing him again.

"So now do i have permission to hold your hand?" He asked her

"I guess so, but let me, let people know, when I want to." she replied.

"Now?"

"Yes"

He took her hand and they found Peter running in circles looking for them

"Where did you go? We're meant to be fetching meat for Moony, hurry up, I want cakes." Peter blabbered on, not even noticing that they were holding hands.

"Yea.. go get your cakes..." James said half-heartily as he started playing with lily's hair

Lily giggled, "No, James, We do need to get meat for Remus, and it would be easier for us to carry cakes, I'm sure Pettigrew can manage the meat for us."

"How about we just Get as much meat as we can.. and instead of carrying it... we just use magic to float it?" James asked "Then I can continue playing with your hair"

"That works, but Black still wants cakes, so we'll have to float them too." Lily pointed out, blushing at the attention.

"But of course" James responded, smiling

By now they'd reached the kitchens again, and as Peter got as many small cakes as he could fit into his arms without them touching a massive chunk of meat he'd gotten first they asked the house elves to give them as much meat as they could spare and 50 cakes of different types and were levitating them separately in the air.

It was a wonder how the house elves didn't think twice about giving them loads of meat... but it was much more than they could have carried in their arms

"I guess the note from Madam Pomfrey must have made them know why we need this, or at least some part of it." James shrugged when Lily started to question how helpful the house elves were.

They hurried back to the common room, not wanting to be seen with cake and meat floating in the air

"You know it's a good thing I'm a prefect otherwise some people would start asking really weird questions about what we're up to, purely because of your history for pranks." Lily laughed, as they walked.

"Oh, we're done with pranks for the night.." James told her

"I should hope so, since everyone is in bed now, or should be at least."

"PETER! Those cakes aren't all for you!" James shouted at peter who was stuffing his mouth

"Yeah Pettigrew, quit eating all the cakes." Lily made it sound more like Peter was the only one who had got cakes since he hadn't noticed the ones she was levitating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

Once they got to the common room there were only a couple people dozing in the chairs from Remus and James's shouting match.

Lily walked around the room for a few minutes, shaking people awake to move up to their dorms, "Come on, Molly, go up to our dorm, you need to sleep. I'll be up once I've got everyone else to go to their beds." She muttered to one of her friends.

During this time James quickly brought the huge pile of meat up to Remus

"Pettigrew, one of your friends is ill, and you're just sitting in the common room absorbed in cakes? Come on, Let's go and check on Remus." Lily scolded, following James up to the boys dorm.

"Heya Moony! Look what we got!" He said showing Remus the whole pile of meat

"Finally, how much did you get?" Sirius laughed, seeing the massive amount they had.

"This is all the house elves could spare for the time being..." James told them "So don't go through it too fast

"Literally, it's everything they could spare, but we've got cakes for us too." Lily smiled, letting the cakes land on a nearby bed, which happened to be James's.

"We let Wormtail get his own because he was stuffing his face in the hall"

"Not that he's realised that of course," Sirius smirked, noticing Wormtail looking sheepish over the small pile of cakes he was meant to be sharing and the single steak he had brought up.

"So how' ya doin?" James asked Remus throwing him a couple steaks

"Not good, This state is draining me a lot, I'm going to sleep after this meat, so whatever kind of party you three seem to be planning from the amount of cakes had better be quiet." Remus snarled, biting into the steaks as though he hadn't been fed all day.

"You're going to eat all the meat from the whole school if you don't slow down... so if we don't see any meat for the next couple of days... we know who to blame it on..." Sirius smirked... "Well why don't you guys just multiply the meat? That would be easier" Lily pointed out

"Then again, boys tend not to have that logic." Lily sighed, multiplying the amount of meat by a lot so the the space between beds was completely full of meat.  
"'Oy, I resent that remark." James said, insulted.

"Now that you did that... where is Prongsie going to sleep?" Sirius Asked

"He'll find somewhere, I'm sure, the forest might be a good suggestion," Lily teased, smirking at James.

"Yea.. totally..." James said flopping down on Sirius's bed

Lily stood for a moment, knowing she should probably leave the boys to deal with Remus by themselves but unwilling to. "So is there anything else that I can be doing to help?"

"Toss me another" Remus told her

"Here, and Black or Potter can do that just as much, so I should probably go back to my own dorm now, as long as none of you plan to get into shouting matches again tonight." Lily said tossing another steak to Remus

"Why don't you just stay to make sure" James said with a smirk

"Because then I'll end up finding out how annoying and idiotic you actually are, and that would be such a travesty wouldn't it?" Lily feigned horror at the thought of it.

"Ok, I'll take you to your dorm stairs" Knowing he wouldn't be able to go any further

Lily smiled, "Yeah, just don't step onto them, I actually want to be able to get up to my dorm tonight."

"Don't tempt me" He told her

"I think I just did," she smirked, knowing that she really shouldn't be speaking like it, but fairly certain she'd be able to get to her dorm whether he made the stairs go smooth or not.

On the staircase going down from the boy's dorm James bent down and kissed lily.. they just stood there for a while kissing

Sirius looked out of the dorm and said loudly, "Oy, you're meant to be walking her to the stairs, not standing there snogging!" making Lily blush and James glare at him.

"Just go feed Remus and Wormtail" James told him, shooing him away

"Okay, just so we can all tease you later," Sirius smirked, happy that James had finally managed to win Lily over.

"Shall we continue?" James asked Lily, a bit mad at Sirius for bursting in. What comes around goes around he thought

"Yes." Lily answered simply

They continued until they were both out of breath

"I was going back to my dorm wasn't I?" Lily asked, out of breath.

"Nah... no need to anymore... it must be close to morning already"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You've kept me up all night you prat." she said hitting his arm lightly

"You liked it..." James said with a smirk

"Did I really? Since when do I like being kept up all night fetching meat, nursing a werewolf and listening to a major shouting match?" Lily said raising an eyebrow at James.

"When you end up with me as a boyfriend in the end" James said kissing her forehead

Lily smiled, "Are you sure that's enough to make me like being kept up all night rather than your highpoint of the night?" she teased.

"Yes" James said

"Besides, whether it's near morning or not, I need to be back in my bed before my friends wake up and start asking questions." Lily said, pointing out something that she knew James wouldn't argue with however much he wanted to.

"Ok," He said, a bit disappointed but not twitchy at all

"Come on, you still need to walk me to the stairs." Lily said, taking James's hand as she carried on walking.

After dropping Lily off at the stairs James went back up to his dorm, ready for whatever Sirius could throw at him

"So, have fun with Evans did you Prongs?" Sirius started with a smirk.

"Yea..." James said...

Remus laughed, "If I'd known this would be started from my suggestion I'd have thought twice about saying anything."

"Shut up!" James said

"Well, it's only been years of scorn from Lily and cheesy lines from James, surely this would have happened sooner or later." Sirius joked.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled

There was a few minutes silence, broken as the door opened. "Well so much for no shouting matches, It's 3 am, and if I end up coming to shut you up again you will all be in trouble. Leave the teasing for a time when people will actually be awake so his yelling doesn't wake everyone up again." Lily stood in the doorway, glaring at them all, having drifted into a sleep for a few minutes before James's yell woke her up again.

"Sorry... told you that it would be better if you stayed" James said with a small smile

"Yes then you two might actually decide to try and get some sleep, and Remus, you were going to sleep too weren't you?" Lily looked accusing, her tiredness eventually catching her after a sleepless night and making her mad, especially as the boys had stopped her from getting any when she had the chance.

"Just stay here and shut James up!" Remus half yelled... tired, crabby, and in pain

"It's Sirius who needs shutting up." James protested.

"SLEEP!" Sirius yelled

"Shut up Sirius and sleep yourself, like other people are doing." Lily countered, moving the mass of meat of James's bed and lying down on it. "And I would be sleeping if you hadn't started teasing James until he shouted."

"Wait... what are you doing on my bed? and why is Wormtail passed out covered in icing?"

"James, I'm lying on your bed since it seems the moment I leave someone will start shouting, Petigrew is covered in icing because he had loads of cakes and has eaten so much he's ill and passed out. And just in case there's anything else you've missed, Sirius is going to tease you the next time He's around and I'm not because we're together, Remus is under the influence of some sort of speeded up or slowed down full moon reaction thing, and there's a massive pile of meat over there so he can stay relatively reasonable. Is there anything else you've missed?" Lily said sarcastically.

"How do you talk that fast?!" James wondered and Remus yelled "SHUT UP!"

"Enough with the shouting, Remus, we all need some sleep, and James, you seem to be the only one still refusing to acknowledge that." Lily replied, still trying to stop them all shouting.

"FINE!" Sirius yelled "YEA FINE!" Remus repeated

"Muffilato" Lily sighed, getting up to leave, but making sure their yells didn't wake more people up.

"NO! Lily... stay.." James said.. becoming delirious from lack of sleep

"James, if I stay you have to get some sleep already."

"Okey..." He said grinning happily

"And just for some quiet Stupefy" Lily added, pointing her wand at Sirius.

"Finally... we can get some peace, Thanks Lily" Remus said, collapsing into snores

"Honestly, remind me to do that before he starts the shouting." Lily sighed, lying back on James bed, as James laid down beside her.

James put his arm around her and they were able to sleep until Sirius came to

Sirius woke from the spell after half an hour and straight away half-yelled, "What was that for Evans?" but the only reply he got was a muttered "To allow the rest of us to get some sleep, now shut up and get some sleep yourself, we still have 2 hours before we need to get up." from James.

Then Sirius noticed Lily was in the bed with James

"Gah, I guess I have to or get hexed again." Sirius snarled, knowing Evans wouldn't hesitate to making him shut up if she woke up properly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

They woke up to a Screaming Remus, who was writhing in pain on the bed

"Remus, what do we do? Is this a transformation?" James shouted alert straight away, while Lily jumped up and headed straight to the door. "I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey, or Dumbledore, whoever I find first."

James started twitching again

"Quit with the twitching thing James! I'll be back soon." Lily said disappearing down the stairs.

He couldn't stop twitching as he watched Sirius trying to hold down Remus

"Prongs, Get Over HERE and HELP!" Sirius yelled. "This seems to be something like a transformation."

James twitched again and rushed over to Remus

Sirius transformed into a dog to push Remus back to the bed with his paws.

And James just sat on him not knowing what else to do

Lily and Madam Pomfrey rushed in, pushing James and the dog straight off the boy, giving him a potion meant to soothe him.

"Why weren't you doing anything!?" Lily shouted at James who was un-moving sitting in the corner

Sirius barked at her before turning back into himself, shocking her completely and unnoticed by Madam Pomfrey, "Because there wasn't anything we could do other than try to keep him still and human." He said, looking worriedly at James

"no..no... no... no... no.. no... NO!" James shouted the last no

"James! What are you saying No to?" Lily shouted trying to get through to him.

James started twitching again muttering to himself... "Luckily we already have Madam Pomfrey here..." Sirius said

"Yes, You do and I need some of that meat over here now, and the potions master needs to be here now, so Lily, fetch Slughorn." Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Ok!" Lily said rushing out "Why is Peter passed out and covered in icing?" Madam Pomfrey asked them "What have you all been doing in here!?"

Sirius sighed, "When Lily found out what was happening and we realised Remus needed more meat, she, James and Peter went down to the kitchen to fetch as much meat as they could and Peter decided it was more important to get himself lots of cakes. James and Lily have gotten together, and Lily has had to spend the night in here to make sure that James didn't get teased until he was yelling the minute she left. Oh and James has been getting weird and twitchy every time Moony's condition has been leading the conversation."

"So you four had a girl in your dorm the whole night?" She asked feeding Remus three more steaks

"Just about, she was mainly helping us keep an eye on Moony, but when she went back to her own dorm Prongs was unable to handle my teasing and yelled waking her up again so she decided it would be easier to sleep here where she could stupefy anyone who started yelling. Literally."

"Treat that girl well James..." Then she noticed how twitchy he really was

"James, are you sure you're ok?" Madam Pomfrey moved over to James, quickly starting to check him over, while Remus ate the meat she had placed in front of him.

James shook his head and tried to stop twitching

"Sirius, has there been any recent transformation magic used on James? It can often leave a person twitchy if it goes wrong." Madam Pomfrey said urgently.

"Not that we know of... but we think he's been blaming himself for Remus's early transformation stuff"

Madam Pomfrey tried to get James to look at her by clicking in front of his face, watching carefully for any sign of a reaction but getting none. "James, are you still in the room? Mr Potter, can you tell me what's wrong?" She said sternly.

He just started muttering the word "no" to himself over and over again twitching every few words

"Well, I'm sorry James, but you seem to be having some sort of fit and this is usually the best way to stop any fit." Madam Pomfrey said seriously, before slapping James across his right cheek.

"Wah? where? what?!" James asked...

"Hello Mr Potter, I see you have some usual reactions in you still. Now do you have any suggestions on what is making you twitch so much? Have you experienced fits like this before today?"

"It's my fault!" He yelled

"No It's NOT!" Yelled Lily as she walked through the door, followed quickly by Professor Slughorn. "And, what is he shouting about again? Another fit of blaming himself over Snape's prank?" she continued to ask.

"That's what it sounds like" Sirius told Lily

"You wanted my help, Madam Pomfrey, and I hope it wasn't to help you control a shouting match in the Gryffindor house." Slughorn muttered, not noticing Remus on his bed eating almost raw meat.  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to James, to slap him, "You're being an idiot James Potter, You didn't know this was going to happen, Nobody could have known, so snap out of it already."

James just sat there in a daze.. somehow not twitching

"I give in with him, I start going out with him, and he stops twitching then, but he starts again over guilt because he saw Snivellus bring a box into school which we now know contained a boggart, but that shouldn't have had such a major effect." Lily sighed, surprising James out of his stupor by using the marauders name for Snape.

"Well... i should have stopped him" James said, more calmly now

"Whatever, anyway, Madam Pomfrey what needs doing for Remus? And can I help in any way?" Lily said turning away from James.

"Yea, will he do this again? And what was 'this'? Anyway?!" Sirius asked

"Sirius I don't know what this was, because, as far as I am aware, no werewolf has been thus affected by a mere boggart before. They have either been turned into a werewolf for a short time, and returned to normal when they were out of the boggarts presence or stayed normal and done the spell to banish the boggart. The fact he had to fight against the transformation to do the spell seems to have caused this state."

"What exactly is "this state" Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked "Will he almost transform like he did just now, again?"

"Well, he technically only half transformed, which caused the excruciating pain he was in, because he won't transform fully unless it is a full moon, and night time. I think he most likely will do this again for the next 5 nights until his actual transformation takes place. Because of all of your knowledge of what is happening and Remus's need for constant supervision and as near a constant supply of meat, I'm going to write notes to each of your teachers asking for you, Sirius and James to be taken off schedule, Professor Slughorn has given Remus a sleeping potion and will make him a strong pain relief potion in time for this evening."

Madam Pomfrey still didn't answer the question clearly because she didn't understand what the state Remus was in should be called.

"Well... that's both good and bad i guess... What will happen to all our missed work?" Lily asked "and we already got as much meat as we could for him.. it still doesn't seem like enough"  
"any other time i think Prongsie and i would be celebrating that we get to miss classes... but i think I'd rather go to class then watch Remus be in THAT much pain" Sirius said seriously for once

"You won't miss your work, each lesson I expect one of you to go down to the teachers to collect the work for the lesson, and since Sirius is so reluctant to stay and help his friend in pain I designate him with the task. Now James, about this guilt, it's causing you to have fits and I can't allow that to damage your health, so would you consent to me modifying your memory to remove knowledge of what you saw?" Madam Pomfrey's tone was matter of fact as she explained what was now going to happen and suggested a sort of cure for James's fits of guilt.

"Ummmm... sure?" James replied unknowing of what was to happen

There was silence for a few minutes as Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand and muttered "obliviate", being careful to only remove the memory of him spotting Snape with the box.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and different situations created by JK Rowling! No money is being made, No types of infringement are intended!

James gasped. He didn't know EXACTLY why he was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor... "What are we going to do with Remus?" He asked, brushing himself off. "Lily and I can trade watches, and, if you're up to it... You can help, Sirius."  
"Thanks to Madam Pomfrey, he has been restored to his usual arrogance. And James, I think you had better have a rest before telling us what to do. Sirius, first class will be starting in 10 minutes, so can you go and fetch the work?" Lily cut in, deciding not to let James use his renewed energy straight away.  
"Well, I had better be off to make that potion. Lily, can you fetch it as soon as lessons are over?" Slughorn said, about to leave the dorm.  
"Glad you're back, Prongsie," Sirius said to him "Wormtail had no idea who to follow orders from and took it out on cakes"  
Wormtail finally stirred in his bed, "What's happening? How long do I have before class? Do I have time for breakfast?" he asked, disorientated.  
"Class started 5 minutes ago, you're late... Now get going!" James told him  
Watching Peter rush, they all laughed. "Oh, and Sirius and I aren't going to be in class today because we're nursing Moony."  
"Am I going to be in class?" He asked hopefully  
"Yes you are. Now get going. In fact, Sirius, go with him, and fetch our work before coming back." Lily said, always bored with Pettigrew's habit of following orders.  
"So now it's just you, me, and a sick werewolf..." James said with a smirk and started to play with Lily's hair...  
"How nice, for about ten minutes I'm guessing." Lily turned and kissed James.  
James kissed her back and they didn't stop when they heard the protests from Remus.  
Eventually Remus ended up shouting "Oy! I may be sick, but that doesn't make me blind! Will one of you at least throw me some more meat and shut these damned curtains?"  
They quickly had a pile of meat on Remus's bed and had drawn the curtains  
"It's so nice to be cared for," they heard Remus mutter from behind the curtains.  
James laughed, "Yes it is. Now, if you don't mind, I've actually got Lily to go out with me." Then returned to kissing Lily again.  
Lily couldn't believe she was kissing James Potter, the arrogant Quidditch captain she'd said she would never speak to nicely, let alone date.  
James was over the moon to be kissing Lily Evans. He'd always liked her, since their first day on the Hogwarts express. He was so caught up in kissing Lily that he didn't even here the dorm door open when Sirius got back.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! REMUS IS RIGHT! Oh, well, you are doing a GREAT job of taking care of the sick werewolf... I beg both of you to NEVER become healers..." Sirius said.  
They jumped apart in shock and Lily burst out laughing, "I wasn't planning on becoming a healer, but since you've said not to I think I might."  
"Yeah, and if you do, you won't get anywhere near me!" Sirius said  
"Why would I want to? You're an idiotic dog," Lily countered easily, "Hmm, so... What do you turn into, James?" She carried on, having already thought about why Sirius would have become an animagus and realised James would have done ao as well.  
"If he's Padfoot... and you're Prongs... What could you possibly be?" She asked with a smile.  
James grinned at her. "If you say a ram I can not be held responcible for my actions."  
She smiled. "Can you show me?"  
"I could, but it's fun listening to you try to work it out." James smirked and Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"Look you two, I get that you've just gotten together, but can you at least keep the guessing game going, it's more interesting than you making eyes at each other."  
Lily smiled and heard a snore from Remus's bed.  
"Well I could have said a ram, since that's that smallest creature I know with horns... The largest is a rhino, but I cannot imagine James as a rhino, so I'll guess, hmm... A stag, perhaps?" Lily smirked as she took in the completely shocked expressions which seemed painted onto James and Sirius's faces.  
"Good guess." James said, transforming and transforming back.  
Sirius still seemed surprised, "On your first guess you manage to figure it out? How in Merlin's name did you manage that?"  
"Oh... I have my ways." Lily said, imitating one of James's smirks  
"Spying on me, Evans?" James laughed, trying to sound as over-confident as usual.  
"No... You just don't hide it very well," she said.  
James looked confused, "I never transform where anyone can see us, except maybe this afternoon, running through the halls with Padfoot..." As he spoke, James remembered and checked his memory to see if he could remember Lily among the people they'd passed.  
"James..." She said, pointing to a few stray hoof marks scattered around imbedded in the dorm room floor.  
"Okay, so I was a little heavy-hooved when I first managed the transformation." James laughed.  
"A little..." She said, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Do either of you want me to give you this work, or are you too busy falling in love?" Sirius sarcastically asked, throwing a pile of parchment at them.  
"Hey! Don't throw them!" lily said  
"Why not? That's just spare parchment. All the work is reading a chapter, practicing a spell, and making notes." Sirius smirked.  
"Well, thanks then..." James said to Sirius  
"Oh, it's a recap on the homework we were set to do last week, practicing shrinking charms." Lily said, flicking through the book.  
"Can't we just do this later?!" James asked  
"You could, but I quite enjoy doing things like this." Lily said, shrinking Peter's bed until it would have fit in a dolls house.  
"Now it's a perfect fit!" Sirius exclaimed  
"For a rat, perhaps, but not for a human Pettigrew." Lily laughed.  
"Well... I need to practice multiplying again..." James said, multiplying Remus's meat supply.  
"That's always a good idea," Lily smiled, standing up and returning Wormtail's bed to it's usual size, before shrinking James's bed just to see his expression.  
Sirius was just sitting in a chair trying not to listen to James and Lily's conversation  
"As cute as you two are now you're finally together, would you mind actually letting me join in conversation?" He spoke sardonically.  
"Hmm... I don't think so..." James said with a smrik.  
"Sure we can, Sirius! Feel free to join in the conversation any time you wish. James is all ears." Lily smiled, doing a silly hex which literally made ears appear all over James's face.  
"Lily!" James said looking at himself in a mirror  
"He's your best mate, we should be talking to him." Lily said laughing as she undid the spell.  
"Okay..." James said, grinning. "Do you want to join us, Sirius?" He asked, kissing Lily.  
"Ew, no, not if you're kissing, but in talking yes I would." Sirius smirked.  
"You sure?" Lily asked Sirius, kissing him on the cheek  
"Yes, I'd rather not get charged at." Sirius laughed, not even looking at James but knowing the glare he would be getting.  
"Yeah... Glad you know that" James said laughing  
Sirius sighed, "You're going to try and stop us pranking Snivellus now aren't you?"  
"It depends..."  
"Depends on what, Lily?" James said smiling.  
"Well..."  
"Yes, I may try and stop you, I mean some of your pranks go too far, but the way he treats other people from muggle families is soo wrong that as long as you aren't too mean I guess I could turn a blind eye to whatever it is." Lily pondered.  
"And that's another reason why I love you." James said.  
"Oh, really? You love me, do you? We've only been going out a night and already you love me? Interesting." Lily replied, smiling, but still finding it funny that James was saying he loved her already.  
"Well... I have been going after you since first year." He said quietly  
"James, look at me." Lily whispered to him, and waited until he looked up. "I love you, too."  
He sighed with relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath, and kissed her.  
"Eurgh, " Sirius muttered, "And just when I might've had a chance to join in conversation. How much do you want me to get annoyed, Prongs?"  
"You see what it's like for once." James said with a smirk


End file.
